Bridge to Girl Scout Brownies
Bridge to Girl Scout Brownies '''is when Daisy Scouts move onto the Brownie Scouts level. After a Girl Scout finishes first grade, she is ready to become a Brownie. She does that in a bridging ceremony. Brownies are magical elves who do helpful things. Girl Scout Brownies also help people by going on their Leadership Journeys! Earning the award To earn the Bridge to Brownie Award, complete the two bridging steps. These steps will help a Girl Scout pass down something she learned as a Girl Scout Daisy and look forward to what's waiting for her at the next level. '''Step 1: Pass It On Inspire younger girl by sharing what it's like to be a Daisy. * Teach younger girls the Girl Scout Promise, then take them through the Girl Scout Law. Share a story about how you learned to put the Promise Center and Law into action. * Tell the younger girls about Amazing Daisy, Lupe, Tula, and the other flower friends, then share a story about your favorite. Why is she your favorite? What did you learn form her about making the world a better place? What did you learn about yourself? Help the younger girls color pictures of the flower friends to take home. * Play a game together! Is there a special game you loved to play as a Daisy that you could teach the younger girls. * With your Daisy sisters, make a little something you cab give to the younger girls that shows them what Girl Scout Daisies are all about! Maybe a little "ticket" to Girl Scout Daisies? Ir a picture of a flower friend with her line from the Girl Scout Law? Or a puppet. Or even a little message on a card. Whatever you make, be sure to explain what it means when you give it to the girls and offer them a great big welcome into Girl Scouts! Perhaps there's a song you can teach them too! Step 2: Look Ahead Find out what Girl Scout Brownies Do Spend time with some Brownie sisters. After all, they know about the fun and adventures Brownies can have together! Do at least one of the following activities-or do them all if you want! * Say the Girl Scout Promise together. Then find out if your Brownie friends have a favorite part of the Girl Scout Law. Were they friendly and helpful, or courageous and strong? Then, ask the Brownies if they an teach you a favorite game they learned to play as Brownies. * Ask the Brownies to teach your their favorite Brownie song, then sing it together. * Ask your Brownie friends to help you make special "tickets" into the world of Brownies. Your Brownie friends can write down the three things they had the most fun doing as Brownies, then help you decorate the tickets. Take your ticket home as a reminder of all the fun that is in store for you as a Brownie. Nice!! * Ask the Brownies to show you their journey awards and tell you what they did to earn them. How did they make the world a better place? What new friends can the Brownies introduce you to in their journeys? * Start exploring how you and your Daisy sisters can help your community when you become Brownies. Ask the Brownies to help you decorate a box or jar that will become your "Take Action Idea Bank." Get ideas by asking the Brownies how you can to help your community. Get more ideas by talking to an adult who works in the community such as at a firehouse, hospital, library, or mayor's office. You could even get ideas by walking around your neighborhood with an adult and looking for ways to help. For example, maybe you might see playground equipment that needs to be fixed. Write down all your ideas and put them in your idea bank. These ideas will be waiting for you when you become a Girl Scout Brownie. After earning this award Celebrate with a favorite ceremony you learned on your Daisy journey-or make up a new one. Then proudly add your Bridging patch to your Brownie sash or vest. = Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Special Opportunity Awards Category:Daisy Category:Brownie Category:Bridging Ceremony